Ha si tu pouvais crever
by katatsu-chan
Summary: Parce que la vie parfois, prends un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur vous. Parce qu'avant de devenir un monstre de destruction, il avait été autre chose. Parce que toute votre vie est fichue en l'air par une seule personne... "Ha si tu pouvais crever..."


**Katatsu-chan : heyyy salut voilà un p'tit OS que j'avais sur le feu…**

 **Ryuga : OS que tu écris alors que tu est censée finir ta fic principale d'abord…**

 **Katatsu-chan : hé c'est quoi ces sous-entendus ! Un peu de respect okay !**

 **Ryuga : vu ce que tu me fais subir dans ce torchons que tu appelles OS, je dois dire que… le respect va se faire foutre.**

 **Katatsu-chan : jamais content toi ! Rends-toi utile et fait le disclaimer !**

 **Ryuga : flemme**

 **Katatsu-chan : -_- metal fight Beyblade ne m'appartient pas...**

 ** _XxXxXxX_**

" _Ha si tu pouvais crever !"_

Une simple pensée haineuse et malsaine.

Une pensée qui l'avait accompagnée tout au long de sa courte vie. Parce que la vie est une chienne qui prends plaisir à vous ballotter dans tous les sens, vous emportant d'ennuis en ennuis. Toute sa chienne de vie, il avait voulu sa mort. La mort de préférence lente et douloureuse de cet homme, de cet enfoiré qui lui avait tout prit.

Mais revenons aux origines, au fondement de toute cette haine...

Bien que sa mère soit d'origine japonaise, il était né dans la favela, au Brésil. Environnement dangereux pour un gamin, il avait appris à s'en sortir seul. Des gosses de tout âges, orphelins pour la plupart, parcouraient la ville en quête de nourriture. Mais heureusement, lui, il avait sa maman qui s'occupait de ça, et il adorait son petit frère.

Il était un gamin au traits atypiques : des cheveux blancs contrastant avec sa peau bronzée, des yeux ambrés semblables à ceux d'un reptile. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais déjà assez athlétique vu qu'il passait la journée à se battre entre gang de gamins.

Première règle de la survie : taper ceux qui vous veulent du mal. En ce moment, les méchants, c'était la fratrie Garcia, et sa mère l'enguirlandait quand quand le petit blanc revenait couvert d'écorchures, mais fier d'avoir une fois de plus mit à terre l'aînée des Garcia. Sa vie n'était peut-être pas très palpitante, et n'était pas l'idéal pour un petit garçon, mais cela lui convenait. Même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, il était heureux avec ce qu'il avait.

Il n'était qu'un gosse âgé de sept ans, quand cet enfoiré avait fait sa première apparition. L'homme en question était la raison qui avait poussé leur mère à quitter le Japon, et à vivre cachée dans la favela avec ses deux enfants.

Mais il les avait retrouvé, et le jour où cet homme avait fait irruption dans sa vie, il avait découvert le véritable sens du mot haine.

Une haine qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Car voir sa mère se faire déchiqueter sous ses yeux resterait une image à jamais imprimée dans son âme, et qui le traumatiserai désormais pour toujours.

Juste avant de rendre l'âme, sa mère lui avait arraché une promesse. Celle de vivre, quoi qu'il arrive ; même s'il devait haïr le monde et se faire haïr en retour, même s'il était dans la merde et que si un jour il essayait de mettre fin à ses jours ; il devait survivre.

L'homme avait tué sa mère, et avait tenté de les tuer tous les deux ; son petit frère et lui. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper tant bien que mal, mais lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné : trimbalant cette cicatrice hideuse qui partait de son épaule droite pour se terminer sur sa hanche gauche.

Puis apprendre par la suite que l'assassin de sa mère était en fait son père avait fait naître encore une autre émotion : l'incompréhension.

Il avait alors décidé de mettre à l'abri son petit frère ; la seule chose qui lui restait. Il avait abandonné son nom de famille ; seule chose qui le reliait encore à sa défunte mère ; et avait envoyé à l'autre bout du monde ce petit frère encore trop petit pour comprendre à l'époque, et qui grandirait sans souvenir précis de cet aîné, aîné qui l'aimait pourtant par dessus tout.

Au début, il s'était perdu dans ses idées de vengeance ; il voulait annihiler cet enfoiré qui lui avait tout prit, pour les abandonner au final. Ça ne lui apporterai rien, et ça ne ramènerai pas les morts. Et puis une fois cet objectif accomplit, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire ensuite. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne souhaitait pas plus que tout la mort de son paternel

" _Ha si tu pouvais crever !"_

Il n'avait pas revu l'homme pendant quelques années. Années durant lesquelles il survivait comme il le pouvait. Vivant dans la rue avec d'autres orphelins et subsistant comme il le pouvait ; naviguant de gangs en gangs, changeant d'endroit régulièrement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il vivait de vols et autres larcins sans conséquences, apprenait à se battre et se faire respecter dans un monde qui ne convenait pas à un adolescent de douze ans.

Puis l'homme était réapparu. À la tête d'une organisation dont les intentions étaient clairement malsaines. Il entendait étendre sa domination à l'aide de ces toupies beyblade qui commençaient à se populariser dans le monde entier.

Le jeune garçon de treize ans qu'il était alors n'avait pas cherché à approcher l'organisation, préférant se tenir à l'écart pour éviter les problèmes. Mais son paternel ne l'entendait pas de cette façon : il avait bien l'intention de récupérer ce qu'il considérait comme son bien : c'est à dire son propre fils. L'homme désirait sa force, pas un rapprochement de famille. Force qui lui venait de sa famille, descendante du clan du dragon.

Après plusieurs mois de fuite, il avait fini par se faire attraper, et c'est à ce moment que sa vie était devenue un enfer.

L'homme voulait que son fils travaille pour lui, chose que ce dernier avait bien évidemment refusée. Mais l'autre avait les moyens de le briser, et il l'avait fait, avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il l'avait torturé pendant des mois et des mois, sans qu'il ne cède, bien que sa santé mentale se dégrade petit à petit. Il était devenu complètement fou sous les coups, s'était perdu dans les ténèbres naissantes de son esprit, mais finalement, il avait cédé, et fini par accepter.

" _Ha si tu pouvais crever"_

Il en voulait au monde entier. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à une vie normale lui aussi ?

Trois autres années passèrent, qu'il passa sous les ordres de l'homme. Ce dernier fit de son fils son bras droit, un assassin, un adolescent qui n'avait désormais plus rien à voir avec l'innocent petit garçon qu'il était avant. Traumatisé par la vie, l'esprit bancal et ne tenant qu'à un fil. Il n'osait pas s'opposer à l'homme, déjà brisé qu'il était, par peur de nouvelles tortures.

Lorsque qu'on lui donnait l'ordre d'éliminer les gêneurs, il prenait un malin plaisir à leur enlever ces sourires innocents de leurs visages, les faire sombrer dans le désespoir, comme il y était tombé lui. Toutes ces personnes rayonnantes, il avait envie de les voir mortes. Il en voulait au monde entier, il avait envie de cracher sa haine à la terre entière, à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire sur celui qui l'avait rendu à moitié fou.

Il n'avait même pas envie de continuer à vivre. S'il n'avait pas fait cette stupide promesse, il aurait mit fin à ses jours depuis bien longtemps.

Il savait que l'homme avait des projets pour lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas récupéré sans raison. Ce dernier l'avait entraîné au Beyblade, parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Puis un jour, l'homme vint le trouver en disant qu'il avait trouvé la toupie idéale pour lui : une toupie interdite.

Bien que peu convaincu au début, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés lorsqu'il avait brisé ce cristal et tenu la toupie prisonnière depuis bien trop longtemps entre ses doigts.

Récupérer cette toupie était bien la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ces dernières années. Elle suintait de puissance brute, et d'une force maléfique qui semblait la ronger de l'intérieur, comme si la toupie en avait trop vu, trop souffert d'être utilisée par tant d'hommes en quête de pouvoir… Un peu comme lui en fait. Deux êtres détruits de l'intérieur, complémentaires, emplis de pulsions destructrices. Ce fut alors le début d'un duo destructeur, ils étaient devenus partenaires, afin de survivre…

Puis ce type roux s'était dressé sur son passage, voulant l'empêcher de partir avec la toupie interdite. Alors le jeune garçon l'avait détruit. Purement et simplement. Avait déchaîné sa toute nouvelle puissance, une rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir depuis trop longtemps. Sa rage, mais aussi celle de sa toupie, qui ne demandait qu'à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Et ce gamin tout aussi roux que son père était apparu. Encore un type innocent qui lui tapait sur le système. Ça l'avait énervé, alors il avait continué de se déchaîner, jusqu'à la défaite totale de son adversaire, faisant s'écrouler la caverne et le vidant entièrement de ses forces. Il était ressorti à moitié dans les vapes, soutenu par celui qu'il détestait plus que tout. Puis le monde avait basculé, et il avait sombré.

Il était resté longtemps inconscient, entouré par les ténèbres, sentant à ses côtés la force de celle qui était désormais sa partenaire. Il aurait voulu rester là, endormi pour l'éternité, mais il avait senti venir à lui cette puissance rayonnante de douceur et de gentillesse. Toute cette pureté l'avait dégoûté.

Alors il avait percé ce voile obscur. Il voulait écraser celui qui venait perturber son sommeil. Il s'était réveillé, et s'était retrouvé face à face avec le fils de celui qu'il avait tué. Ce dernier semblait avoir grandi,il arborait désormais la toupie de son père, et semblait déterminé à le vaincre. " _La grosse blague !"_ s'était-il dit. Il allait définitivement finir de lui arracher ses espoirs et ses illusions à celui-là !

Ils avaient combattu, lui avait prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de du rouquin et le rabaisser, histoire que ce crétin ne vienne plus le déranger à l'avenir.

Mais l'autre s'était accroché, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour l'ultime bataille. Les combats s'étaient enchaînés, lui, entraîné par la force obscure, avait prit de plus en plus de plaisir à exterminer ses adversaires. Il savait que c'était mal, mais c'était ce que sa toupie souhaitait, et lui aussi. Se faire traiter de monstre ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, il n'était rien après tout, juste un pion dans le plan de son père pour régner sur le monde. Alors il continuait à détruire, encore et toujours, aspirant la puissance de ses adversaires pour nourrir son insatiable toupie. C'était sa manière à lui d'exister, de laisser son empreinte sur ce monde, peu importe qu'elle soit mauvaise ou non.

En demi-finale, il avait combattu ce type, dont il avait oublié le nom. Un type avec une toupie de type défense, représentée par un lion. Ce bladeur était d'un tout autre gabarit que les autres qu'il avait affronté jusqu'à maintenant, trop faibles à son goût. Le combat s'était éternisé, l'autre l'avait provoqué, le mettant au défi d'utiliser sa propre puissance, au lieu de celles volées aux autres bladeurs. Il avait alors répondu aux provocations de son adversaires, jetant pour la première fois ses propres forces dans le duel… C'était grisant. Pendant ce combat, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'amusait réellement. Affronter des adversaires puissants, relever des défis… Il vivait pour ça ! Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il s'éclatait réellement, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien trop longtemps...

Il commençait à peine à s'amuser, que la haine et l'obscurité de sa toupie avaient prit le dessus sur lui. Il avait passé le reste du combat dans un état second, sans véritablement comprendre qu'il étaient en train de détruire définitivement l'esprit de bladeur de son adversaire, ni qu'il venait de l'embrocher avec le spectre de sa toupie…

C'était comme si l'esprit de sa toupie et le sien avait fusionnés, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Il avait à la fois envie de tout arrêter, et envie de continuer à tout détruire.

Il avait fait fuir les spectateurs, les amis du rouquin l'avait regardé comme s'il était un monstre, puis il s'était dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisque il en avait l'apparence désormais. Le rouquin s'était dressé une fois de plus devant lui, jurant de lui faire mordre la poussière une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il avait repris pleinement le contrôle un peu plus tard, ses souvenir du combat un peu flous, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé. Et pendant ce temps, l'organisation avait été infiltrée et son paternel blessé. L'autre bladeur serpent s'était volatilisé après sa défaite contre le rouquin, alors il en avait profité : il avait laissé sa toupie se nourrir de l'âme de cet homme qui lui avait tout prit. Mais pourtant, il l'avait pourtant laissé agonisant sur le sol glacé, incapable de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il s'était présenté à la finale le lendemain. Il était arrivé en avance, se disant que cette fois, il ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Le rouquin était arrivé peu de temps après, seul. Cela l'avait intrigué, l'autre ne se promenait jamais sans sa bande d'amis collants derrière lui, à croire que le rouquin ne savait rien faire tout seul.

Le duel avait débuté. Il voulait y mettre fin au plus vite, afin d'éviter ce qui était arrivé lors de la demi-finale. Il avait donc utilisé la puissance qu'il avait volée aux amis du rouquin en plus de la sienne, avait provoqué l'autre, tentant de lui faire faire des erreurs. Cela avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce que ses petits amis rappliquent et que son adversaire retrouve l'entrain qu'il avait perdu.

C'était là que la situation lui avait totalement échappé : sa toupie ; désormais trois dragons faits de ténèbres concentrés, étaient entrés dans son corps un à un, le submergeant de douleur et essayant de briser définitivement son esprit.

N'ayant à présent plus aucun contrôle sur son corps, il flottait désormais dans une brume compacte, paniqué et désespéré. Il avait tenté de reprendre le contrôle, sans succès. Alors il avait abandonné. Abandonné tout espoir de revenir un jour, et était resté seul dans l'obscurité, prostré, recroquevillé sur lui même. Et puis, à quoi bon continuer ?

Mais si lui, avait abandonné, le rouquin n'en avait clairement pas l'intention. Déterminé à le sauver, il avait vaincu ce dragon trop ambitieux, et il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait sauvé lui ! Non pas en voulant s'attirer des faveurs, mais simplement parce qu'il était un bladeur comme lui.

Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, suspendu dans le vide, la seule chose l'empêchant de tomber était la main de son rival agrippée fermement à son poignet, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Le rouquin l'avait déposé au sol ; son pégase disparaissant dans une pluie de poussière ; il avait cherché sa toupie, affolé à l'idée que ce dernier combat l'ai détruite. Bien que celle-ci l'ai possédé, il tenait à son partenaire plus qu'à sa propre vie. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il la trouva entre les débris, dans un état déplorable certes, mais toujours entière.

Il ne s'était même pas retourné vers celui envers lequel il avait désormais une dette, s'excuser maintenant serait malvenu ; entouré de ses amis, son sauveur l'avait déjà oublié, et semblait plus préoccupé par la perte de sa toupie que de ses éventuelles excuses. Et apparemment, le père du rouquin semblait être toujours en vie. Tant mieux.

Alors il était parti, sans dire un mot, à l'insu de tous. Mais il avait sous-estimé les dégâts que sa toupie avait occasionné sur son corps et son esprit. Il avait besoin de repos et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Hors de question de retourner au quartier général de la Nébuleuse Noire. Il s'était donc effondré, à bout de forces, dans une ruelle sombre, à peine conscient. Ha il était beau l'empereur dragon qu'il était, réduit à l'état de loque humaine !

Puis le père du rouquin l'avait trouvé, et lui avait d'abord demandé de rendre la toupie interdite. Le jeune homme lui avait clairement répondu d'aller se faire foutre, le gratifiant d'un regard noir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il s'était réveillé quelques mois plus tard, dans une maison du village de Koma, soigné par son ennemi. Ennemi dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la décision de lui laisser son dragon après tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Quand il lui avait posé la question, le roux avait répondu qu'être possédé par le pouvoir obscur était une punition suffisante. Mais il avait ajouté que s'il ne réussissait pas à se débarrasser de ses ténèbres, il serait beaucoup moins conciliant la prochaine fois...

Le blanc lui avait faussé compagnie quelques jours plus tard, une fois remis sur pieds. Il s'était enfui comme un voleur, une dette envers le rouquin gravée au fer rouge dans la peau.

Pendant des mois, il s'était caché, pansant ses blessures ; psychologiques autant que physiques ; avait réparé sa toupie, s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied.

Au bout de longs mois, il avait acquis une toute nouvelle puissance. Son dragon, enfin libre, débarrassé des ténèbres qu'il avait accumulé au cours de siècles ; prêt pour le combat.

Puis sans prévenir, un type s'était pointé dans la grotte où le jeune homme s'entraînait sans relâche. L'intrus lui avait demandé son aide, afin de débarrasser un des très nombreux amis du rouquin du pouvoir obscur,contaminé, contaminé par celui-ci. Au début, il faillit refuser, il n'aimait pas le type en question ; un type avec un aigle et une droiture sans failles. Tout ce qu'il tenait en horreur.

Mais bon, le pouvoir obscur, c'était pas très agréable, il en avait fait les frais le premier. L'équipe japonais avait de toute façon besoin de l'oisillon pour mener leur prochains combat… Wait, comment ça un championnat du monde ? Pourquoi personne l'avait prévenu ?! Puis il avait changé d'idée en pensant à tous les minables qui devaient s'être précipités sur l'occasion…. Erk !

Il s'était alors retrouvé face à une pseudo copie du pouvoir obscur, bien moins puissant que ce par quoi il avait été lui-même possédé. Ce minable c'était fait avoir avec si peu de ténèbres ? C'était presque si pathétique qu'il avait faillit faire demi-tour !

Mais ce gosse de riche l'avait fait changer d'avis ; une autre toupie à rotation inversée ?! La bonne blague ! Mais les deux acolytes du fils à papa s'étaient pointés, et il avait autre chose à faire !

Puis ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés face à face. Le Pégase contre le Dragon. Rivaux ou ennemis ? Il ne savait plus vraiment.

Alors comme ça le rouquin aussi avait une nouvelle toupie ? Mais il n'avait pas l'air de le maîtriser totalement, alors il lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce pour le pousser dans le bon sens. Voilà, sa dette était payée.

Le jeune homme avait repris son entraînement, traversant monts et vallées désertes.

Et ces mecs en uniforme lui étaient tombés dessus. L'avaient défiés, s'étaient faits massacrer. Ils en voulaient encore à sa puissance, c'était toute ce qu'ils méritaient. Le blanc avait appris à se méfier des types qui le voulaient sous leurs ordres… Sa puissance était à lui, et à lui seul ! Plus jamais il ne l'utiliserai pour autre que lui-même !

Il s'était retrouvé chez Hadès. Ces crétins l'avaient testés. Le jeune homme avait appris que son maudit paternel ; " _Ha s'il pouvait crever!"_ ; était en fait sous les ordres de cette société et qu'ils l'utilisaient depuis le début. Il avait été pris d'une rage folle et s'étaient enfuit, s'arrangeant pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles dans leurs installations.

Il avait aidé la GanGan Galaxy à remporter la finale aussi. Ça avait été plutôt ennuyeux. Ce type avec son poulet n'avait même pas été capable de le distraire ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tellement il était pathétique. Et il en avait profité pour menacer le docteur aussi.

Mais ça n'avait pas arrêté l'Académie pour autant. La blanc s'était infiltré dans leur cité volante, provoquant une surchauffe de leur réacteur. Avec l'aide du rouquin, parce qu'il avait eu besoin de ce dernier, il devait bien l'admettre, il l'avait stoppé, sauvant le monde par la même occasion.

Ensuite les choses s'étaient tassées, la championnat enfin fini, les compétitions dans chaque pays avaient reprit de plus belle, mais bon, ce n'était que des minables après tout. Alors il avait cherché un endroit où se poser et s'entraîner, l'avait trouvé ; tant pis si ça dérangeait les habitants de l'île.

En haut de son volcan, le blanc était tranquille, personne pour venir le troubler, pas un seul type venant quémander sa puissance…

C'est alors qu'un soirs, cette lumière éclatante était apparue dans le ciel. Énergie pure qui s'était précipita sur lui, et englobant son partenaire, s'imprégnant dans ce dernier, lui offrant ainsi une toute nouvelle puissance.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu de temps, il ne lui avait fallu que seulement quelques jours d'un entraînement plus dur que jamais pour maîtriser pleinement les nouvelles capacités de sa partenaire.

Puis le garçon à la toupie lion était arrivé, l'avait défié, lui servant une histoire incompréhensible de bladeur légendaire, imbu de sa nouvelle puissance, qu'il ne maîtrisait de toute évidence pas, et de son égo. Il l'avait écrabouillé, bien évidemment.

Son rival de toujours était arrivé peu après, lui servant la même histoire bizarre, mais avec toutes les précisions cette fois, et lui avait demandé de lui prêter sa puissance.

Ça, le blanc n'avait pas apprécié. Prêter sa puissance ? Il avait déjà donné ! Son paternel et la nébuleuse noire lui avaient suffi, merci ! Et maintenant, c'était le rouquin qui venait quémander ? Désolé, mais il n'avait que très peu confiance !

Alors il avait tout rejeté en bloc. Une histoire de fragments d'étoiles ? Ça ne le concernait pas ! Mais le nouvel ami du possesseur de Pegasus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir, avait hurlé qu'il ne laisserai pas les "méchants" s'emparer du pouvoir du fragment d'étoile, et s'était jeté dans la bataille, complètement désespèré.

L'honnêteté de ce dernier l'avait alors convaincu. Et le blanc avait décidé de chercher lui aussi ces fragments. Pour gagner encore plus de puissance, ainsi personne ne pourrai jamais plus se servir de lui…

Alors il avait repris son voyage en solitaire. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Ce gamin insupportable lui était tombé dessus en le suppliant d'aider le rouquin et les autres.

Ho qu'il avait eu des envie de meurtres ! Rien que pour avoir enfin droit à quelques minutes de silence ! Entre ses supplications, le gamin le suivait partout, braillant à tue tête à la moindre difficulté !

Quand il lui avait demandé dégager, il s'était mit à pleurer sur son poisson, se lamentant sur sa faiblesse. C'était pour ça qu'il demandait au blanc d'aider, parce que lui était trop faible. Il devait devenir plus fort. Et pour ça, il avait toqué à la bonne porte ! Le blanc l'avait invité à le suivre dans son voyage et à s'entraîner à ses côtés.

Le vert ; dont il ne se rappelait toujours pas le nom ; avait en peu de temps fait d'énormes progrès grâce au voyage d'entraînement que lui infligeait sans pitié le blanc. Il n'allait pas se priver pour lui faciliter la tâche quand même !

Le petit l'avait accompagné dans plusieurs tournois autour du monde, mais toujours pas de bladeur légendaire en vue. Mais ils allaient toucher au but ; ce tournoi sur l'île de toutpâques avait changé la donne.

Un nouveau bladeur légendaire s'était dévoilé. Il avait bien sûr tenter de lui dérober la puissance de son fragments d'étoiles. Le bladeur de l'hiver ne dû son salut qu'au petit garçon qui l'empêcha de le dépouiller de toute trace du moindre pouvoir.

Contrarié par cet échec et ayant désormais une dent contre le petit garçon, avait continué sa traque des bladeurs légendaires.

C'est alors qu'il l'avait ressentie. Cette puissance incommensurable qui avait surgit de nulle part. Hypnotisé, il avait avancé vers ce pouvoir sans commune mesure.

Le gamin avait tenté de l'arrêter, arguant qu'il n'arriverait pas à contrôler toute cette énergie obscure. Alors comme ça ce sale gamin le croyait capable de succomber une nouvelle fois !? Navré, mais même si était resté le même niveau caractère et ego, lui et son partenaire s'étaient débarrassés de leurs ténèbres !

Mais le gamin avait insisté. Il l'avait défié. Et le blanc fut obligé d'utiliser un coup spécial pour le battre, preuve que le gosse avait fait d'énormes progrès. Ce qui lui avait moins fait plaisir en revanche, ce fut la fissure que le pseudo nouveau coup spécial du vert avait créé sur le boulon de sa toupie…

Malgré sa défaite, le vert lui avait couru après jusqu'à ce temple. Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux différents bladeurs réunis devant celui-ci, les envoyant tous valser en un seul coup. Les murs du bâtiment connurent le même sort, eux non plus ne pouvaient pas le stopper dans sa quête de pouvoir.

Il avait abattu un dernier mur, derrière duquel il s'était retrouvé face à ce qui semblait être un rassemblement de bladeurs de seconde zone. Le jeune homme ne leur prêta pas plus attentions qu'au murs détruits précédemment, comme hypnotisé par cette toupie qui tournait inlassablement au milieu du stadium. Toupie qui irradiait de puissance brute.

C'était elle qui l'avait appelé. Mais son attention fut détournée par une voix qui l'interpella. Il se tourna vers le perturbateur, prêt à le remettre à sa place, mais il resta sans voix…

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici lui !? Qu'est-ce que son enfoiré de paternel foutait là !? Pourquoi il fallait qu'il réapparaisse après toutes ces années !? Pourquoi maintenant !?

Le blanc fut prit d'une rage folle. Et les provocation que lui lança l'homme ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa colère. Il ne le croyais pas capable de vaincre cette pseudo toupie dieu de la destruction !? Et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

Sourd aux protestations des autres bladeurs légendaires, il avait propulsé sa toupie et avait commencé à bombarder son adversaire d'attaques. Son initiative fut rapidement suivie par trois autres bladeurs, qui se jetèrent eux aussi à cœur perdu dans la bataille.

Il fut question de barrière de Zeus. Sur le moment, il avait été prêt à aider les autres à compléter le sceau, mais son paternel avait fait des siennes. Les provocations de cet enfoiré avaient eu raison de son peu de patience et de sang-froid.

Ils s'était donc précipité seul sur Némésis, essayant de le battre une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu. La toupie avait absorbé sa puissance, et avait complété son ultime évolution.

Suite à ça, le temple s'était écroulé, il avait été séparé du gamin, et s'était retrouvé seul, proliférant des paroles de mort a destination de son connard de père. " _Ha si tu pouvais crever"_

Puis il avait une fois de plus suivit la puissance du dieu de la destruction pour les retrouver. Persuadé qu'il trouverait son paternel à la clé.

Le jeune homme s'était présenté sur cette île prêt à en découdre. Avait défié Némésis une fois de plus, en essayant de ne pas prêter oreilles aux paroles blessantes et empoisonnées de l'homme. Il avait mené ce combat alors que son paternel le ramenait plus bas que terre. Le blanc avait bientôt compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

Et bien s'il devait tomber, il ne tomberait pas seul ! Dans un ultime sursaut de puissance, il lança un dernier coup spécial dévastateur. Avant qu'il n'atteigne Némésis, il dévia légèrement son coup. L'impact fut terrible. Némésis s'en tira, mais ce dernier n'était pas son but premier après tout. Le souffle de l'explosion, légèrement dévié, atteignit la victime désignée, l'emportant dans l'abîme du gouffre sans fond qui entourait le stadium…

Il espérait vraiment qu'il était mort cette fois…

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas les autres bladeurs débouler dans la salle. Et de toute façon, sa fin était proche… Le dieu de la destruction lança ensuite son coup spécial. Le blanc ne chercha même pas à résister, il n'en avait de toute façon plus la force ; et il avait accompli ce pourquoi il était venu…

Il fut happé par une intense lumière blanche, la douleur irradia son corps, puis plus rien…

 ** _XxXxXxX_**

Le premier sens qui lui revint fut l'ouïe. Quelqu'un criait. Une petite voix masculine qui lui semblait familière. L'intonation était désespérée, triste aussi, mais elle n'avait pas abandonné, pas encore. Toute petite flamme d'espoir qui vacillait.

La deuxième chose qui revint fut la douleur. Douleur qui traversait son corp meurtri. Mais ce n'était pas le pire ; il sentait son dragon hurler. Hurler à l'agonie, partageant les même douleurs que son maître. Son corp était aussi brisé que sa toupie était craquelée. C'est à ce moment qu'il su. Il su qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir…

Utilisant ses toutes dernières forces, il s'était relevé, avait aperçu le gamin qui luttait corp et âme contre le dieu de la destruction alors qu'il ne tenait déjà plus sur ses jambes.

Alors il avait prit une décision. Il avait promit. Ce fragment d'étoile qu'il ne méritait pas, cette force qu'il avait acquise au fil des années… Il donna tout un petit garçon qui l'avait suivi jour après jour, lui ferait un meilleur usage de toute cette puissance.

Alors qu'il sentait son corp s'évanouir, il accepta sa fin. Mais un dernier visage apparut dans son esprit, une vague de haine l'envahit et une toute dernière pensée s'évapora avec son enveloppe physique :

" _Ha si tu pouvais crever !"_

 ** _XxXxXxX_**

 **Katatsu-chan : Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'était pas trop déprimant. Voilà un peu ma vision des choses concernant les raisons qui font que Ryuga… ba est Ryuga justement.**

 **Je vais de suite continuer le chapitre 4 de Road Trip of Futari. Cependant vu mon manque d'inspi ça sortira pas tout de suite.**

 **Ryuga : Parce que madame écrit sur son portable et qu'elle se retrouve toujours à regarder des vidéos débiles et à lire des fanfics au lieu de continuer les siennes !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Mais t'es qu'une sale balance ! T'es chiant tu le sais ça !?**

 **Ryuga : Faire chier est ma deuxième fonction principale !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Parce que c'est quoi la première ?**

 **Ryuga : Défoncer Gingka bien évidemment.**

 **Katatsu-chan : Okay j'vais t'laisser là alors…**

 **Review ?**


End file.
